Dragon Ball Ultimate Revelations 2
Summary Dragon Ball Ultimate Revelations 2 (also known as DBUR2) was the 2017 follow-up to Oofyr's major success, Dragon Ball Ultimate Revelations. It was the second major game he created that became famous on ROBLOX. As of 2019, the game has received 582.1K+ visits and is no longer available to play. Overall, the game received 86% positive reviews. Plot/Goal Set 2 years after Dragon Ball Ultimate Revelations, DBUR2 revisits the world of Dragon Ball, keeping some classic and iconic bosses such as Vegeta, Cell and Buu, but also introducing many new villains who weren't previously included in the first game. The game aimed to offer a similar experience to its predecessor, but also offering something new for long-time fans, giving them a challenge and something new to play. As previously, players could team up and form alliances to train together and battle. There were also 7 Dragon Balls located around the map, which when collected, allowed the player to summon Shenron and grant their wish. The game was still in its early days before closure, and so more was/should have been expected of the game. In January 2018 (following up from the 'Christmas update' in December), a 'Time-Skip' occurred, taking the game 7 years into the future where the Tournament was introduced, along with Majin Buu. This canonically put the game 9 years ahead of the events in Ultimate Revelations. The game did not feature a ROBLOX group like DBUR, and so group ranks weren't present. However, the game did feature 'Power Ranks' which, when players reached certain 'milestones' where their power level was equivalent to that of a character from the series, their rank would increase. For example, at a Power Level of 8 the player would be given the rank of 'Mr. Satan', and at a Power Level of 139 they would achieve 'Master Roshi' status and so forth. Statistics/Game Data Like Ultimate Revelations, DBUR2 was very in-check with its statistics, potentially even more than the first game. Map The map of 'Dragon Ball Ultimate Revelations 2' with colour coordinated locations: * Magenta - Kame House. * Red - Tenkaichi World Tournament. * Indigo - Volcano/'Papaya Island'. * Green - Korin Tower/The Lookout. * Beige - Desert. * Yellow - West City. * Orange - Wastelands. * Teal - Glacier. Stats DBUR2 introduced several stats that weren't present in DBUR. In fact, the only consistent stats that carried over were 'Bonus' and 'Power Level' (later changed to Battle Power in Ultimate Revelations), and even then the mechanics and formula for it were changed significantly. Power Level The Power Level was the players main 'ranking' of power, to indicate the players overall experience and skill, and so they can compare against other fighters. The Power Level in DBUR2 was optimised alongside the new stat 'Level' (not to be confused with Power Level) which had a hidden 'exp' stat, technically only shown via the Power Level. The Power Level formula was calculated as so: "((Exp * Level) * Bonus) / 500 = Power Level" Compared to how Ultimate Revelations calculated the Power Level/Battle Power, this formula was entirely different and offered a breath of fresh air to older players who already knew the old formula. As previous, the bonus stat is only set to 1 in base form, but can be increased temporarily in transformations, in turn increasing the players power level (and therefore their health and damage). Age Age was an entirely new asset to the game, giving the players the ability to technically live out their characters life almost like a 'Sim' character. The player begins with an age somewhere between 3 and 21 years old, and is increased every 7,200 seconds (or 2 hours). Although age does not differ the players avatar/appearance, it does differ their stats, so it is an important part of the game and prevents the game from becoming ever 'fully complete'. At ages under 21, the character is considered in their 'youth' and therefore is at their physically weakest. It gives the player a x0.5 total of their full power, meaning they are only half as strong as they could be. Between the ages of 21 and 70, the player is considered in their 'prime' and is physically at their strongest, it gives the player x1 total of their power, giving them full potential of their abilities. Beyond 70, the player is considered past their prime and at 'old age', giving them x0.75 their full power. This would encourage players to then seek out the Dragon Balls in order to return to their prime (much similar to several villains goals within Dragon Ball). Level & Experience Level (not to be confused with Power Level) is the players stat which is increased through training and gaining experience. Unlike Power Level, Level does not increase when in a transformed state, and so is a better way to keep track of the players progress. Every level is worth 2,000 exp, and the maximum possible level that could be achieved was 30,000. Level is also used as requirement for all of the skills in the Dojo. Max Health Although self-explanatory, the player's max health would differ depending on their genetic, and stood at different rates per level. This help balance the game out but at the same time keep every player slightly different, giving players advantages and disadvantages over one another. The health rates can be seen below: * Honour Type health rate: +3hp per level * Pride Type health rate: +4hp per level * Diverse Type health rate: +2hp per level * Legendary Type health rate: +5hp per level As seen in the list, the Diverse Type has the lowest health rate and the Legendary Type has the highest health rate. Honour and Pride stand between, being the most common therefore naturally being in the 'average' category. The reason the health rates differentiate is due to some of the unique traits of the genetics (mentioned in the sub-heading below) and are done as such so that if 4 players of all the different genetics were maximum level, they would all be evenly matched. The genetics form a rock-paper-scissors type advantage and disadvantage board, which can be seen below: Genetics Genetics was possibly the most interesting new addition of all the stats, as it changed the game up entirely, making it truly much more exciting and unique. At birth (or the start of the game) the player is given a fixed stat that cannot be changed, and the value of it decides the players genetics. The most common type was 'Honour Type' which players had a 40% chance of getting, and had hairstyles in transformations like Goku's. Although being the 'common' genetic, the unique trait of this one was being able to transform into Super Saiyan 3. The players stats would be coloured blue if the player had this genetic. The next type after Honour was 'Pride Type' which was slightly more rare, being at 35% chance. The hairstyles of this form had the signature widows peak of Vegeta, and their unique trait was having a variation of Super Saiyan 2 called 'Super Saiyan Rage Mode', and also later had the form of 'Super Saiyan Blue Evolution'. The players stats would be coloured magenta if the player had this genetic. The second rarest genetic in the game was 'Diverse Type' which only stood at 20% chance. The hairstyles of this form were similar to Gohan. The Diverse Type aimed to be the hybrid Saiyan-Human genetic, and its unique trait was being able to achieve forms two times lower the requirement than other genetics. The genetic was also the only one which could achieve 'Potential Unleashed' (or mystic) along with 'Pseudo Super Saiyan Blue' which resembled Trunks' 'Super Saiyan Rage' in Dragon Ball Super. The players stats would be coloured red if the player had this genetic. Lastly, the rarest genetic of them all was the rightly named 'Legendary Type' which players only had a 5% of getting. The hairstyles resemble Broly, and it is the most different of the genetics, possessing an entirely different line of forms. As opposed to the regular Super Saiyan forms, the Legendary Type gets access to the Legendary Super Saiyan transformations, beginning with 'Pseudo Legendary Super Saiyan' which resembles Broly's suppressed form, eventually reaching 'Legendary Super Saiyan' and also getting access to Kale's 'Berserker Mode' and unusually 'Super Saiyan Rosé'. Mastery Introduced later in the game, mastery was created to add an extra difficulty/challenge for players who were reaching max-level. However, Mastery was much different than it was in Ultimate Revelations. In DBUR2, each players Mastery would be set at a default of 0. It was only through the Dragon Balls in which players could then wish to increase their Mastery (which had a maximum value of 6). Mastery was used as barriers/level caps, and at the default level only allowed players to train to level 2,500. A table of level caps for Mastery can be seen below: God Potential In similar vein to Mastery, God Potential was another stat that added extra challenge to the players. However, this one was not visible to the players. It was a Boolean styled stat, either being true or false. By default, it was set to false. However, if the player had either bought the God Potential gamepass or collected the Dragon Balls and wished for God Potential, the player could then achieve forms that required it such as Super Saiyan God. Although players could achieve it for free with the Dragon Balls, it was only temporary whilst the player was in that server. With the gamepass, it was permanent which meant they did not need to do anything to obtain it. Tutorial As with Ultimate Revelations, DBUR2 features an in-depth tutorial for beginners. The full text for the tutorial can be seen below: "Hello and welcome to Dragon Ball Ultimate Revelations 2! This Tutorial was last updated on 31/05/2018. This is an introduction to the game for new players who would like to get an insight of how everything works. First, we will be explaining the stats, which will be viewable on the left side of your screen. At the top, you have your Power Level, which as many Dragon Ball fans know, represents the strength of a person, the higher it is the stronger the person is. This is increased through training, and will multiply during transformation states. Next, we have the Max Health, which as the name suggests, is your max health, which is increased through levelling up and is temporarily higher during transformations. Next is Age, which is an important stat since it differs most of the other stats depending on how old your character is. Anything under 21 is considered Child/Youth Age, and will be significantly weaker than you would be in adult age. Once you reach 21 you will notice an increase in Power Level and Max Health, this is considered your prime, and goes from ages 21-70. Anything beyond 70 is classed as old age, and so your character becomes weaker again, but can be wished back into their prime via the dragon balls. Below that, we have Level, which is the primary stat of the game, and you will unlock new skills, transformations, clothing and more from levelling up. Following that is Genetics, an unchangeable stat which is decided at birth, and can only be altered via the dragon balls. There are 4 genetics in total: Honour (Blue), Pride (Magenta), Diverse (Red) and Legendary (Green). Honour is the most common genetic, and is the only genetic that can achieve Super Saiyan 3 state. Honour have blue Ki. Pride is slightly rarer, and is generally stronger than an Honour of the same level, and have magenta Ki. Diverse are hybrid Saiyans, who achieve transformations at lower levels than other genetics, and have red Ki. Lastly is the rarest genetic, Legendary. They have a completely different set of transformations which are more powerful, and are represented with green Ki. Previously we mentioned about how level is the most important stat, but the next stat also interlinks with it too. Mastery, the most recently added stat, puts players in brackets of ability. Stage 0 players can go up to level 2500, Stage 1 players can go further up to 5000, Stage 2 to 7500, Stage 3 to 10000, Stage 4 to 12500, Stage 5 to 15000 and Stage 6 to 30000. Mastery is increased through the Dragon Balls, or for players who previously bought the gamepass, they will have maximum Mastery. Finally, is the Rank stat, which puts you in comparison to characters from Dragon Ball, and each rank increases your speed slightly. Above all your stats you may have noticed the Zenkai Boost button, this allows you to enhance your level slightly without training, in trade for ROBUX. On the right side of the screen you may have noticed the Menu, this includes all the features of the game from the Skill Dojo to the Teleport Menu, you will find use in many of these categories, so why not check them out for yourself? That's all from me, if you need any further assistance contact WhyY0uS0Mad or another higher up within the DBUR Community, which is accessible via the group owned by me, Seinu (I change my name frequently). That's all folks, enjoy your time at DBUR2, and stay awesome!" Skill Dojo Data Once again the return of the Skill Dojo was present, however in DBUR2 there were 4 variations of the Skill Dojo for each different genetic, giving them a set of unique skills. The data for the games Skill Dojo can be seen below: Enemy Info. Data As with Ultimate Revelations, the Enemy Info. was continued, now additionally presenting their max health. The data for the Enemy Info. can be seen below: Accessory Dojo Data The Accessory Dojo (previously known as the Item Dojo in Ultimate Revelations) features cosmetic items and utilities that can be used in battle. Data for the Accessory Dojo can be seen below: Music List Data Unlike Ultimate Revelations, DBUR2 consists of a non-original soundtrack, featuring songs from Bruce Falconer's Dragon Ball Z Soundtrack (more commonly known as the Funimation Soundtrack). Teleport Menu Data As with Ultimate Revelations, DBUR2 included a teleportation menu to help players travel around to certain points of the map easier, or to which they cannot find/do not know. Additionally however, DBUR2 included certain level requirements to ensure weaker players don't accidentally teleport to somewhere too dangerous for them, and to also serve as guidelines/estimates for players to know when they will be ready to face against certain enemies (alongside the Enemy Info.) A list of locations and level requirements can be seen below: Gamepass Shop Although Ultimate Revelations included gamepasses/DLC for players to purchase with ROBUX on the games page, DBUR2 included an in-game Gamepass Shop for players to view and buy items from. A list of gamepasses can be seen below: R$45 - Kid Goku Pack (Gamepass 1) Includes: * Flying Nimbus * Power Pole R$300 - Hyperbolic Time Chamber (Gamepass 2) Includes: * Access to the HTC via Teleport Menu R$500 - Permanent God Potential (Gamepass 3) Includes: * Permanent God Potential Additionally, there were also two 'Developer Products' (re-buyable gamepasses in a sense) which allowed for in-game boosts. A list of them can also be seen below: R$30 - Zenkai Boost (Boosts Players Level up to 100 levels) R$30 - Genetic Re-spin (randomises the players genetic without them having to restart or collect the Dragon Balls) Trivia - DBUR2 is set 2 years after Ultimate Revelations due to being released 2 years afterwards. - It was initially planned to be a 'post-apocalyptic' dragon ball world, with the first creation being the destroyed Kame House. - Despite the rest of the map being built as it appears in the Dragon Ball world, Kame House was left in a 'run-down' appearance. - The production took approximately 4-5 months before it was released publicly. - Overall, the game received a 86% positive review from the public, which surpassed DBUR which overall received 82% positive reviews. - Although possibly due to the fame of the first game, DBUR2 skyrocketed in popularity from release in comparison to DBUR, and it is still speculated on whether DBUR2 would have eventually overtaken its predecessor in visits. - Despite DBUR changing to Ultimate Revelations, DBUR2 was never renamed nor did the theme change. This is most likely due to the fact of the changes of Ultimate Revelations being made not long before the sudden closure of the games. - Originally, DBUR2 was designed with similar user-interface to Ultimate Revelations, sporting the more blocky-buttons before going to 'arc' styled menus. - Unlike the first game, DBUR2's map was made using smooth terrain, and most of the map features much higher detail and quality. - The map of DBUR2 is smaller in size than Ultimate Revelations, and so is much more compact. However, the details of some of the games architects such as buildings and famous structures from the Dragon Ball world (such as Korin Tower) were much more detailed than in the predecessor. - Korin Tower was climbable by hand and didn't require flight, however Kami's Lookout could only be reached via flight (or teleportation). - In terms of individuality, the enemy count dwarfs Ultimate Revelations with 45 different enemy types compared to Ultimate Revelations' 20. - However, the above fact is only true due to their being more 'side-boss' categorised enemies. Oofyr paid much more attention to specific characters who appeared in the films and such and created them individually, instead of categorising them as just 'soldiers' or 'mobs' underneath the boss of the location, like Saibamen to Vegeta. - There are only 7 'mob' category characters (in order for a character to be classed as a 'mob' there must be several identical copies). - However, for some reason Spopovich and Yamu are classified as 'mob' characters despite there only being 1 of each. - There are 24 'side-boss' category characters (mostly due to the fact that all the 'grunts' of the main bosses were all thoroughly designed and made individual characters) - That of course (if you can math) leaves 14 'boss' category characters (most of which all have significant transformations, which can often surprise and dwarf the players power level unless they are fighting weaker bosses) - If the game was still in production and wouldn't have been altered to become 'Ultimate Revelations 2' (like the first game) then in autumn 2018 it would have been likely for 'Lord Beerus' to have arrived into the game. This likely would have been followed up by Frieza in his 'Golden Form' and with the release of 'Dragon Ball Super: Broly' it would have been very likely to have seen Broly get a buff or re-design. - Funnily enough, Broly's spawn was in the snowy/glacier location, which isn't unlike the Super: Broly movie. However, Oofyr's reasoning for placing Broly in the snowy/glacier location were more likely in relation to the second Z: Broly movie, 'Second Coming'. - Broly's stats were incorrect for his Power Level. - Vegeta is the strongest character in base form in the game, and can be found at West City. He gives the biggest amount of exp standing at 1,201,500, which is equivalent to 600.75 levels. - Goku is the strongest character transformed, and can be found in the mountains near the wastelands. - Oofyr's favourite genetic in DBUR2 was 'Diverse', mostly due to it being the 'underdog' genetic, and despite having the weakest/lowest health, gave the upper-hand with some earlier attained transformations. - Despite reaching 'past your prime' beyond the age of 70, if a player reached 1,000 years old they would gain a x1.5 total of their full power, classified as the 'immortal age'. However, this was almost impossible, especially considering the short time (approximately 8 months) that DBUR2 was available, as at minimum it would take at least 7,048,800 seconds, or approximately 81.6 days (81 days, 14 hours, 24 minutes) of none-stop playing to reach if the player's character began the game at 21 years old. - To put it into perspective, if a player began playing the game on January 1st 2018 for 2 hours every day and they began the game with their character at 21 years old, they would reach 1,000 years old on September 6th 2020, taking them 979 days (if they were to play 2 hours each day on average). - DBUR2 was Oofyr's favourite game to work on, as he felt it was his most artful 'masterpiece' yet, and all the time and effort put into it he felt was well worth it, even if the game cannot be played anymore. - Initially, Oofyr had no intentions of making a sequel to DBUR, but after it rose to fame and he wanted to change the game significantly, he decided he would keep DBUR and create a second game so that fans weren't angry at any changes. Some fans stayed back and only played on DBUR, but most fans happily enjoyed both games, giving them two different games branched off from the same tree. - If FE (Filtering Enabled) wasn't introduced, it wouldn't be uncommon for there to be a third "Dragon Ball Ultimate Revelations" in the pipeline. - However, although details are indefinite, it is possible that Oofyr may be planning to release a new game, titled 'Dragon Ball: Fantastic Journeys' or DBFJ, to pay homage to the old games and offer players a new game.Category:Games